1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a human-computer interface and more specifically to techniques for rendering realistic scenes on an augmented reality device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer graphics technology has come a long way since video games were first developed. Relatively inexpensive 3D graphics engines now provide nearly photo-realistic interactive game play on hand-held video game, home video game and personal computer hardware platforms costing only a few hundred dollars. These video game systems typically include a hand-held controller, game controller, or, in the case of a hand-held video game platform, an integrated controller. A user or player uses the controller to send commands or other instructions to the video game system to control a video game or other simulation being played. For example, the controller may be provided with a manipulator (e.g., a joystick) and buttons operated by the user.
Many hand-held gaming devices include some form of camera device which may be used to capture an image or a series of images of a physical, real-world scene. The captured images can then be displayed, for instance, on a display of the hand-held gaming device. However, the displayed images may not accurately reflect all the visual properties of the physical scene. For instance, due to limitations in the camera device and/or the display device, color tones of displayed objects on the hand-held gaming device may not match the color tones of the respective objects in the physical scene. Furthermore, while a user may manually adjust display properties of the hand-held gaming device (e.g., contrast, brightness, etc.) so that the display is more realistic for certain environments, these same adjustments may produce an unrealistic display in other environments.